


02:46AM.

by correias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, reader is kinda flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correias/pseuds/correias
Summary: It turns out that you weren't the only one who couldn't sleep.





	02:46AM.

**Author's Note:**

> mannn i love prompto so much buuuut this is really really bad tbh and i feel like if i was as motivated as i used to be this could have gone better but i tried eek

"Can't sleep?"

Prompto jumped, clearly not hearing you walk up behind him. Your voice startled him, a small gasp escaping his lips as he turned to look at you with wide eyes. Finding his reaction humorous, you giggled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do that!" he hissed, voice high in pitch.

"Gee, Prompto, I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry," you said, looking down apologetically. His posture straightened at your reaction, shaking his head a little too fast and flapping his arms. You retracted your arm from his shoulder.

"No, no, no! You don't need to be sorry!" he panicked, "I'm sorry! I just got a bit scared, y'know? My fault!"

You smiled, shaking your head, "Don't worry about it. You don't mind if I sit with you, right?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, before placing his palm to his forehead, "I mean, of course not. Like, yeah, you can sit here. I don't mind at all!"

Laughing softly, you sat down next to the boy, throwing an arm around his shoulder. You gazed into the fire, its sound of crackling filling your ears. Prompto shifted, moving one of his arms around your waist. His palm was slightly clammy, something that wasn't uncommon for him. He seemed to almost always be nervous about something.

"S-So... Why are you awake?" Prompto asked, the light of the fire giving a soft glow to his features.

"Just couldn't sleep," you shrugged, "You?"

"Me too," he answered, looking away. You knew he had trouble sleeping some nights, but decided it would probably be best not to push the issue. You laid your head on his shoulder, snuggling into him.

"You did good today, Prom," you started, causing him to look down with furrowed brows, "y'know, when we were fighting. You saved Noctis' ass back there."

Prompto was under the impression that no one noticed that his sharpshooting skills saved Noctis from potentially being knocked into next week. Little did he know you had saw the whole thing unfold but didn't have a chance to commend him on it until now. The corners of his lips turned upwards, blue eyes lighting up.

"You saw that?" he questioned, grinning like an idiot.

"Of course I did. It was pretty sick," you smiled, moving your arm to elbow him playfully.

He laughed, shifting so that he could punch you on your arm. It was a punch so light that you'd consider it more of a pat if he didn't have his hand in a fist. Whenever you tried to play-fight with him, he'd go easy on you like he was afraid of hurting you. It was cute. You always made sure to tease him for it.

"Thanks, [Y/N]," Prompto said proudly, then sighed a little, stretching his arms out, "I'm a little achy now, though. We kinda did a lot today, don't you think?"

You nodded, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear, "For real. I'm just glad Iggy can whip up that quality grub. I always end up so hungry after all the hard work."

"Definitely! Ergh, my stomach was rumbling so loudly when we were setting up camp that it sounded like a car engine. I was getting worried," the blonde chuckled, laying a hand over his stomach and rubbing it, causing you to giggle, remembering hearing a funny noise when you were trying to get the fire started.

"Wait, that was _you_? I heard that!" you exclaimed, mouth agape. Prompto burst out laughing, eyes squeezing shut and crinkling at the sides. You stared at him in awe, admiring just how happy he looked. Right there and then, you wished you had his camera so you could snap a shot of this moment. You smiled, holding back a dreamy sigh, leaning your face on your hand.

Prompto's laughing died down and he opened his eyes to see you gazing intently at him. He raised an eyebrow, a little confused. You shook your head, exhaling from your nose but didn't stop looking at him. He tilted his head in a way that could only remind you of a puppy. You were forced to ignore the butterflies dancing around inside you.

"What?" he asked. You could practically see the question mark appear above his head like they did in cartoons.

"What?" you repeated, smirking mischievously.

"I dunno, you're staring. Don't tell me I got something on my face," he said, rubbing around his mouth.

You gasped, placing a hand over your heart in mock disbelief, "What, am I not allowed to look at you now, Argentum?"

Prompto shook his head, mumbling, "I mean, I'm not saying that at all! Look at me all you want, I really don't mind. That's cool with me 'cause I stare at you sometimes, so that makes it equal!"

"Oh, you stare at me, huh?" you grinned, fluttering your eyelashes at him. It was kind of funny seeing him get so flustered and embarrassed. Sometimes you'd flirt just to see how he'd react, no matter how nervous you felt deep down.

"N-No!" Prompto quickly said.

"Oh."

"Wait, no! I mean yes! Who wouldn't?" he corrected himself, hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. 

You fell silent for a moment, looking down. Prompto became worried for a second that he upset you and leaned forward to observe your face. However, the way your cheeks rose and the smile that appeared assured him that you were happy that he admitted to staring at you. He had to hold back a 'phew', instead glancing at the watch on your wrist so he could see the time. **02:46AM**. Was it the time that was making your conversation feel more honest than usual?

It was nice to be around Prompto without any disturbances. It was a rare occasion to be left alone with him; either the other boys would be with you or you'd be off on some quest. Quiet time like this was something you treasured, especially when it was with the ball of sunshine next to you. You leaned back on your arms, crossing your legs. Your eyes traveled upwards, admiring the night sky. It was clearer than usual, a lack of clouds causing the stars to appear brighter than ever. Looking up in wonder, your lips parted slightly as you admired the twinkling lights in the sky. You could feel Prompto's eyes on you, but didn't turn to look at him.

"They're so pretty," you breathed.

He hesitated for a moment, before mumbling, "Yeah."

You continued to watch the stars, trying to decide which ones shined the brightest. Completely in your own world, you almost didn't notice the soft hand that placed itself over your own at an angle. Almost. You blinked, turning your head to look at Prompto. He was innocently looking away like he didn't just make such a daring gesture. However, you could tell he was embarrassed at the same time from the way he couldn't look you in the eye.

Smiling, you turned your hand over, opening your palm for him to take it. He glanced over at both of your hands, a light blush appearing on his freckled cheeks. Then, he took your hand in his and you could practically feel the nerves radiating off him; not to mention how clammy his hands were. The blonde took in a sharp breath of air as if he was trying to calm himself down.

"[Y/N]," Prompto suddenly said, your name tumbling from his lips a little too loudly.

"Hmm?" you hummed in response. He shifted slightly closer to you, blue eyes deciding to stare down at your entwined hands rather than your face.

"I, uh... Ugh, how do I put this?"

Falling silent, your eyes narrowed. You were confused as to what had him so flustered all of a sudden. His mouth repeatedly opened and closed as if he was trying to find the words to say. He brought his free hand up, running it through his feather-like hair. The male then sighed, glancing upwards to meet your gaze.

"There’s-I should-I should say something. I know I’m… _Me_ … But I like you. A lot," Prompto stammered, stumbling over his words. His hand involuntarily tightened around yours and his blue eyes displayed worry.

You didn't even feel your mouth form an 'O' shape. Your eyebrows raised, looking away from him. You began to question if this was even real or if it was just a figment of your imagination. Starting to feel hot, you breathed out. You looked back at him, noticing how he winced when you did so. It appeared that he was afraid of how you were going to react.

"What?" you asked, despite knowing exactly what he said. You knew it was the wrong thing to say. It was so blunt and your tone made it seem like you were unhappy with his sudden confession. You cursed in your head.

Prompto's eyes widened, brows caving inwards. He looked sad. Quickly, he shook his head, releasing his hand from yours and backing up until he could find the strength to clamber to his feet. Your reaction had made him realize this was a bad idea.

"Oh- Oh no, I'm _so_ sorry. Forget I said anything," he said, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Prompto!" you cried out, urgency hitting you right in the face. You jumped up to your feet just as he turned his head at the call of his name. Without thinking, you grabbed his wrist, spinning him around to face you completely. His glimmering eyes met yours, a pained expression present on his features. You sighed, "How long?"

"Huh?" he spoke quietly.

"How long have you liked me for?"

"Why does that matter? I mean, I've just ruined our friendship," Prompto laughed out of sadness.

You glared up at him, "No, you haven't. Please, Prompt, I wanna know."

"I dunno, ages?" he shrugged, eyes finding entertainment in his shoes, "Since I met you, kinda."

"Why didn't you tell me?" you asked, frowning.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same," he replied.

" _Don't I?_ " you questioned, crossing your arms. This caught Prompto off guard, head snapping up to look at you in surprise.

"I mean, I don't..." he trailed off, unable to find the words to say.

You shook your head, a small smile playing on your lips. You brought a hand up to his arm, running it over the soft skin. He watched you, confused. Your hand traveled downwards until it met his hand yet again, but you didn't take it, only keeping your fingers lightly touching his own.

"I hate cheesy stuff like this but I like you too, Prompto. Have done since I met you," you admitted, giggling a little at your own confession.

"Wait, seriously?"

Your nod at his question caused Prompto's face to light up. A joyful smile appeared on his face, sky blue eyes practically sparkling from the utter happiness. You smiled back at him, feeling his fingers entwine around yours, his other arm snaking around your waist. You didn't think it was possible for the ray of sunshine to appear any happier than he already did and yet he proved your thoughts wrong.

You both fell silent, appreciating being in each other's embrace. Both of you were smiling messes, having somewhat of a staring contest. Your eyes remained locked onto his own until he broke the gaze by glancing down at your lips. You copied him, looking at his own. Prompto chuckled, pulling you closer as his gaze remained locked on your lips. Unable to help the smile on your face, you looked from his lips to his eyes and back again just as he closed the gap between the two of you. Your eyes closed, feeling his lips against your own. It was soft and sweet; everything you expected from Prompto.

You weren't sure if the kiss was too long or too short but you didn't mind. You were so caught up in the moment that you almost felt lonely when he pulled away from you despite him being right there. Breathing out, you grinned up at Prompto, noticing how the blood had rushed to his freckled cheeks yet again. He looked kind of proud of himself. He smiled at you, releasing your hand and retracting his arm from your waist. You poked his cheek playfully, feeling the heat of his face for a moment.

"Well," you said, corners of your lips turning upwards.

"Well?" Prompto questioned, raising an eyebrow. You shrugged. You stepped past him, heading towards your tent. He flailed his arms, confused at you suddenly walking away, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm tired, Prom. You should try to sleep, too," you advised.

"But-" he wanted to protest, but you were right, "Actually, yeah, I will. Guess I'll be able to sleep well now."

You stopped, turning slightly and placing a hand on your hip. You asked him, "Oh really? Why's that?"

"Ugh, you _know_ why," Prompto whined, bottom lip hanging out.

"Yeah, yeah," you laughed before sending a playful wink his way, "I'll sleep well too."

You turned, listening for his reaction which was probably delayed due to your flirtatious actions.

"Night, [Y/N]," you heard him say, a hint of mischievousness in his tone, "Sleep tight, _babe_."


End file.
